survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RedHeadedKnight/Purple Shards - They're Red With My Blood And Sweat
tl;dr qxa ;))) Chapter Ten - Celebration Mithril Palace was more of a maze than a beautiful residence for aristocrats. Once, a fool snuck in to steal a crumb of fluffed cake ten years ago, never to come back. Many of the nobles have commented since then that the pile of flesh ought to be cleaned up, oblivious as to how it got there. Janitors were called in, but they never returned, either. To any non-regular in the palace, even finding the bathroom was a nightmare. Unlike a large department store or a KEAI, signs pointing to a direction were nonexistent, and the route to bladder heaven was as mysterious as the location of the fountain of youth. NoBanana and Indigo seemed to wander forever until time ceased to exist, passing by creepy Anna paintings, creepy Anna sculptures, and disturbing depictions of Leemfedora. Eventually, they stopped to catch their breath. "How hard can it be," sighed NoBanana, "To find a urinary here?" "Not hard. Especially with the power of friendship," Indigo licked the area between his legs, speaking in between his grooming session. "Three weeks is not enough to establish a sufficient social bond. I'm still watching my back for any knife you'd love to slip through," the child picked up the cat and resumed searching for a fountain. Passing a portrait of a headless woman in a bright red dress, they stopped at what was nothing short of a miracle. 'Bathroom Here! Men only!' The sign, a manifestation of faith in humanity, a blessing from God, and hope from the heavens. Size 72 comic sans never looked so good. It also sparkled and shimmered like Qoazi's magic, proof of such a phenomenon existing. A light in the abyss, it shined and guided the two towards Elysium, a paradise with the seats always up, quality toiletries, and relaxing music that nearly sent NoBanana into a trance. After relieving themselves, NoBanana plucked a crisp cracker, topped with soft cheese and porked fish, off a tray held by a smiling - almost smirking - servant. And then took another. And another. Despite being pressed for time, they tasted as good as Korean BBQ, as if the bathroom was customized to fit his every desire. "We could just stay here forever," he relaxed, sinking into a unicorn furred couch. That was when he noticed the absence of Indigo. How odd, the Den'rai everyone knew and loved would not have been the type to leave someone. Once, Indigo even kept Annacaza company after NoBanana dumped five pounds of Cheezy Gel on her as a prank. It was hilarious. "Indigo? Where are y - " cracks littered NoBanana's vision, a sound resembling a closeup of an exoskeleton being smashed in slow motion filled his ears. The bathroom that once was a site of waterfalls and white ivory soft fall toilet seats was an illusion, shattering like sheets of fallen ice, revealing the horrifying reality. A bland, grey wall stared back at him. He was about to voice his disappointment in the form of swearing wildly when a scary, scary voice spoke, almost unrecognizable compared to before. "You will do." NoBanana reflexively whirled around, just in time to witness a feral, blue feline whose voice was a far cry from Indigo's sprang at him. Bracing for impact, he shielded himself with both arms. Rather than a dull twang echoing from the collision, Indigo passed through and vanished into his chest, leaving behind only a pelt of blue fur. "Get out!" the child spasmed, his limbs jerking in odd positions. In a literal analogy, whatever Indigo had done, it was hijacking his system. NoBanana knew he was losing control, and he had to think of a solution. Fast. INTERESTING! SO QOAZI WAS CORRECT. YOU REALLY ARE NOT WHAT YOU WANT US TO THINK. "To you as well," he groaned, gripping his right arm as it struggled to do whatever right arms did. NEVERTHELESS, YOU ARE STILL A SUITABLE HOST. THE WIZARD AND THE DEN'RAI WERE CLOSE TO THEIR THRESHOLD, BUT I BELIEVE YOU WILL LAST QUITE A BIT LONGER. "I won't... Let you... Whatever it takes..." DO NOT BE A HERO. I AM THE CORRUPTION, THE SOURCE OF ALL PEAR SHAPED FORCES. NOBODY HAS BEEN ABLE TO RESIST ME. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SO? RELAX AND LET ME CLAIM ANOTHER. Tendrils of sleep wrapped around his mind. Even though he was never the one easily tired, he suddenly had the urge to embrace it, and drift away. NoBanana was gone. "Not bad. Similar to Annaryth's. I presume this is a newer model?" the new NoBanana studied the back of his hand. He frowned. "I do not have access to all of its functions. How interesting. Almost as if it is still..." Whatever was possessing NoBanana's body screamed. It was compressed with undeniable strength of willpower, roughly forced through the arms towards... What? "I thought you surrendered!" the force yelled, "How?" NoBanana's face contorted to another expression, one slightly smug and more cheerful than the one before. "You've gone against my primary commands, ingrained inside of me since I was conceived. That, I can't allow," the real consciousness said. He, almost effortlessly, compressed the foreign soul and shot it straight through his arm. It exploded in bits of a flesh-like substance and metal shards aimed at the ceiling. "Surprise, I was never left handed," he smiled at the pelt Evil Indigo had left. But, like all characters, another problem was right around the corner. Literally. The sound of steps against the concrete floor came closer and closer, until NoBanana noticed and almost did a double take. "I've got 99 problems and you're one of them. Who the heck are you?" asked KG-6, placing the doge he carried to the floor. ... Annaryth was known to be ruthless, cruel, and shockingly beautiful all at the same time. A femme fatale by definition, many women would have given anything to be like her. Until they knew of her insane side, of course. She would scream, throw objects, and slice and lick the blood off her sword if any of her buttons were pushed. Sadly, there seemed to be buttons and levers and pulleys at every darn turn. One was yanked, and everyone, even Florence, made sure to stay clear away. Annaryth wanted to scream. Her pent up anger swelled in her throat, making her wonder how exactly she could still feel emotion in this body. She remembered what caused it as clear as the glass she would use to slit KG-6's throat. "Goodbye, Annacaza," she slashed her sword, intending to chop the princess in half. However, the fact that it was a ceremonial sword, thus dull, or how she somehow didn't put as much strength as she wished, resulted in KG-6 blocking the blow with his hands. "Why?" Annaryth snarled at the brat, "Move it, I have to! It tells me to!" THAT IS CORRECT, BLARGETY. DO WHAT I SAY AND YOU WILL HAVE POWER BEYOND THE COSMOS. KILL HER, AND LET ME RECLAIM MY RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THE REAL WORLD! "Stop it, Annaryth. I would use my red eyed powers if it worked on us to prevent this. Can't you wait? She has to be near the rift for this to ever work," pleaded KG-6. "Preventing my death until later, giving me more time to plan my escape or wait for rescue?" said Annacaza, "I agree with the kid here." "Shut up!" she screeched, "I will not be satisfied until I witness your crimson splash upon me!" "You'd be a stellar patient for Dr. Phil," Annacaza ever so slowly inched away from her cloned self. "Well, bye, Annaryth!" KG-6 hastily gripped the princess and literally dragged her out the door. While Annacaza had never considered herself that heavy, how she was effortlessly carried by a kid baffled her. Like any sane repeatedly kidnapped woman, Annacaza cried out in protest. The hand dragging her away was as strong as iron, cold as steel, and as painful as a deep gash from a mithril sword. Likewise, Annaryth apparently felt the same way as well. She roared and chased after them, eyes burning with the same vengeance as Inigo to the six fingered man, hefting her impractical cleaver. "You're not you when you're hungry! Take this!" KG-6 flicked his hand, summoning three quick projectiles. They exploded in a shower of artificial jelly and rainbows and fur that forced Annaryth a step back. "The pinnacle of engineering, created by my research with the help of a friend. And this is your limit? Attempting to kill me with toasted pastry cats?" she stopped running, a laugh escaping her lips. "It was you who gave me unrestricted internet access." "And it was your obligation to read something worthwhile, not that Shieddit trash!" "What about your super secret magic drill project? Breaking the Fourth Wall is just as bad," "Drilling project?" Annacaza wondered. She ignored the bickering couple and remembered the implications of the NoBanana clone's words. The Fourth Wall. A four dimensional barrier, of sorts, that kept different worlds intact. Idvidia once told her about the consequences that would happen if it broke. "A multidimensional shitstorm," to put it in his exact words. "We can't let the truth get out," Annaryth leaped unnaturally far, cracking the floor beneath her, "Florence, Trialtest, I require your assistance." They didn't come. KG-6 momentarily smirked. "I sent them out shopping. Whoops," He shrugged, "I have some more tricks as well, like this EMP conveniently lodged in my abdomen unit, ready to detonate." "Killing yourself for this? Did I somehow program in artificial stupidity?" the other princess swung her sword. His hand blocked it in place, slightly trembling from the force exerted. "Backups. And also: get flared." And so, the last thing Annaryth sensed before rebooting was cliche flash of bright light with some noise mixed in. Now, here she... Or he was, fantasizing sick thoughts about overheating, pouring fish oil in KG-6's circuits, and accidentally 72mb'ing his system96. Even worse, Annacaza was nowhere to be found. YES, LET THE MADNESS CONSUME YOU. BLAGGGGH. Annaryth ignored the voice, a rare occasion. "Somebody will be decapitated today," seethed Annaryth, "Report." "We remember nothing from this time period. We have only begun to freely think and analyze a few minutes ago," "It appears that our memory files have been... Tampered with. I apologize for our incompetence, Annaryth," Florence slightly bowed, and attempted to edge away from the throne. The new princess didn't know what to feel. There was a slight twinge of disappointment at her skills of creating safeguards, but also a churning, nauseous tingling of... Rage? It pumped through her body, causing her internal temperature to rise to unsafe levels. Her eyes began to glow a blinding green. Annaryth, despite her control, screamed. Screamed at the humiliation at the hands of her creation. Screamed at her familiar's disappointment. Screamed at her overheating core at the verge of melting. Screamed at how wrong everything was. After an eternity, the screams stopped. All was silent, until the sound of footsteps began to arrive closer and closer. "Annacaza?" yelled Scarfacial, ignoring the three antagonistic figures in the room, "I'm here, it's all right." A chill tingled Scarfacial's spine as he realized the awful truth. Of course there was someone who looked like Annacaza, wielding a sword. The real Annacaza would have never needed to use one. And then, of course, two blurs blocked the exit, revealing themselves to be the two very creatures he had run away from a few days ago. "Annacaza... She's dead, isn't she?" he asked, gripping his crossbows. "Of course, where else would she be," lied Florence. "Wait, wait, wait, so you're saying that not only do I appear for less than five hundred words in this chapter, but my crush, girlfriend, and future wife to be is dead?" "No comment." one of the women said, but at this point, Scarfacial didn't care about differentiating voices. He wanted revenge. ... On a happier note, a certain blind supporting character stepped into a bar in the red light district. "Hi! Welcome to Unbridled Passion, the best... Eh..." blushed the barista, a red haired woman who clearly seemed to be a new recruit, "Ok, what would you like today? May I recommend Mara's Co - " "Six shots of Everclear." "What?" exclaimed the red head, "Six... Shots?" "Did I stutter?" Qoazi made his way to a stool and sat, resting his head on his hand. "Of course, my apologies, sir," apologized the woman, shaking her head at the redundancy of the sentence and muttering under her breath. Melinda grabbed a bottle off the top shelf and started with filling up the first cup. She hoped that the customer didn't die; it would be a shame to get fired once again. Turning around, she noticed something odd as she handed her customer the glass of almost pure alcohol. As the brown haired man drank, it clicked. "You're underage, aren't you? Get out!" Melinda pointed to the door, her finger as straight as any client who wasn't a regular here. Before Qoazi registered the jumbled sounds coming from everywhere, he vomited all over the floor. Too intoxicated to think straight, he muttered two magic words at the bar maid. Five more shots were had. ---- Mara's Coke - A hot mix of coconut cream, pineapple juice and light rum served in a tall glass. Oh, please, give me more. Category:Blog posts